


在我之前遇到你的他

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 这是二十几岁pp遇到十七岁bk的故事。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	在我之前遇到你的他

这是二十多岁pp见到十七岁bk的故事。

第一季的拍摄接近尾声，billkin和pp穿着一身校服在角落里等着摄影师调试机器，pp在一边昏昏欲睡，billkin只能说些什么来帮他保持注意力。

“说起来，以前总是你来我的学校。”他习惯性地勾了一下pp的下巴。

“嗯？”pp想了一下，还真是，笑道：“有的人当时和朋友打游戏差点迟到，还要我开车送过去呢。”

当然最后还是迟到了。

billkin站在门外给妈妈打电话解释，自己则坏心眼儿地把过程录了下来。

“回去咱们再去一次学校？”

“好啊。”pp点头。

七月底两人拍完戏以后回到曼谷，pp好像把这事儿忘到了脑后，知道某天起来，发现billkin把他之前的校服翻了出来。

“今天要去学校看看吗？”小狗勾的眼睛黑圆圆亮晶晶。

就像pp永远知道怎么让他妥协一样，他也很清楚该怎么向自己的爱人撒娇。

两人换了校服往学校去，billkin一路指给他那些是他之前读书时候爱去的地方，哪里发生了自己的糗事，pp跟着笑得开心。

中途pp上了一趟厕所，出来的时候看见billkin靠着墙在玩手机等着他，就像平常一样。

“走啦。”pp甩甩手上的水，对billkin说了一句。

然后两人都愣住了。

“你怎么在这里？”billkin抬头问道。

pp的心狂跳，眼前的人不是billkin，不对，是billkin。

只是个头稍微矮了一点，皮肤黑了一些，头发短了一些......

“干嘛？傻了吗你？”billkin见他不说话，声音也变大了。

“你......”

“你什么你，你跑我们学校来干吗？还穿着校服混进来哦，谁的校服？”这时候的billkin脾气火爆，他看了一眼校服胸口。

学号30745。

“我的？”billkin皱起眉走近几步。

“你怎么会有我的校服？”billkin带着质问的口气，可是抬眼对上pp的眼神以后，后面的话就没能问出口。

掩盖在长长睫毛下面的眼睛，蒙上一层水光，柔软，委屈，有一种泫然欲泣的感觉。

pp好笑，看着billkin低头，伸手呼啦了一下自己的寸头，知道他是害羞了。

铃声响起，billkin往走廊那边跑了几步，然后转过头，对着原地的pp喊道：“走啊。”

/

“billkin！”穿着足球服的同学挥手示意。

pp跟着billkin走到座位边坐下，发现都是熟悉的面孔。

“这是？”同学指着pp问billkin。

只是他们这时候还不认识他。

“我……朋友。”billkin含糊回答，他也不知道这个补习班没见过几次的同学为什么会忽然出现，还穿着印有自己学号的校服。

朋友们露出不敢置信的表情，糙汉子哪里来的仙女朋友？！

现在的pp，对于这些男校荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩儿来说，实在太不一样，太…具有诱惑力……白皙的皮肤，精致的眉眼，举手投足的慵懒，望向身边人专注深情的目光……

除了同桌billkin的朋友，周围很多人也在或明或暗地打量。

“看什么？”兴许是被看烦了，billkin转头瞪了一眼隔壁桌，pp顺着他看过去，好几个人慌忙躲闪眼神。

除了其中一个。

“你是哪个班的？有男朋友吗？可以给我你的电话号码吗？”他站起身走了过来。

“滚！”billkin霍地站起来。

pp也吓了一跳，他已经好久没见过这样的billkin了，易怒，暴躁，一触即发。

“不好意思，已经有了，而且很生气的样子。

”pp拉住billkin的手腕，笑着说道。对方不甘心，意有所指道：“我觉得你可以换一个脾气好点儿的。”

pp感觉到billkin的小臂肌肉起伏，再多说一句估计就要冲出去打人。

“对我脾气好就行。”pp手往下滑，捏了捏billkin的手指。

打发走了人，billkin气却没消，硬要和pp换位置。

“你起来，坐里面去。”说完又觉得自己口气不好，抿着嘴不说话。

“我先去给你买饮料吧。”再不走自己就要笑出来了。

然而走到卖饮料的窗口前，pp才发现——自己身上没钱，当时所有东西都是billkin拎着的。

“饮料呢？”billkin看着他空手回来。

“我没带钱。”pp嘟起嘴，不自觉地朝他撒娇。

billkin挑了一下眉毛，顶着对面好朋友戏谑的目光把钱包掏出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，给你，到时候记得还我。”

pp淡定地拿着钱包去买饮料，依照记忆中他们各自的习惯点好。

回来的时候听见不是谁说的半句 ：“……都穿你的校服了，还说不是。”

再走近一些，他们结束了话题，七手八脚去接pp手里的饮料。

“哇，你怎么知道我爱喝这个？”朋友们惊喜发现每一杯饮料都不同。

“干嘛给我买咖啡，我不喜欢喝这个。”billkin心里不舒服，怎么就给他买的不是他爱喝的。

“你明明最喜欢喝了。”pp反驳。

“billkin好像只喝茶吧。”朋友说道。

不是啊，pp张嘴想说，每次他点咖啡，billkin都会喝的……

他确实没说过喜欢喝，pp意识到。

“你自己喝吧，别浪费了。”billkin看他没点饮料，把杯子推过去。

pp伸出指尖戳了一下杯子，里面的冰块炸开，旁边billkin和朋友们说着下午的球队活动。

午后有风，身边人熟悉又陌生。

billkin手舞足蹈说得高兴，声音又大，但是余光全是身边的人，越刻意越在意，后来余光占据了他的全部心神。

不知道是因为什么，他发现pp笑得狡黠又可爱。

“怎么了？”他忍不住转过头来问道。

“没什么。”pp摇头，笑眼更加明显。

桌子下面，他刻意挪动自己的腿，让它和billkin的腿贴在一起，而billkin并没有躲开。

billkin嘀咕着重新转回头去，pp在他耳朵上看见了一点红色。

球队活动之后，所有人穿着汗涔涔的球衣聚在一起。

billkin双手叉腰，衣袖撸在肩膀上，露出线条好看的臂膀，认真地听着教练说话，荷尔蒙让他整个人性感到不可思议。

果然不能叫他穿无袖，pp心想。

训话解散之后，几人勾肩搭背往外走，他们图方便，东西都没放去储物室，堆在pp脚边。

“走吧。”billkin接过pp手里拿着的包和外套。

朋友们弯腰捡起地上的东西，感叹：“你们好可怜，没有男朋友拿着，只能躺在地上。”

billkin伸脚踹他。

“走啦走啦，去打保龄球。”另一个人跃跃欲试。

pp对保龄球不感兴趣，想等会儿回家看看，不知道能不能看见十七岁的自己。

但是billkin默认他会跟着自己去，算人数的时候把他也算了进去，pp只能跟着去。

礼节性打了一会儿之后，pp坐在椅子上发呆，手边是没喝的那杯咖啡。

billkin时不时看过来，pp冲他笑笑。

他看见billkin转头说了什么，朝着他走过来。

“回去吧。”

“嗯？”这才半个小时。

“看你太无聊了，带你去别的地方。”billkin整理东西，戴上太阳镜，自我感觉十分帅气。

pp挪开自己的目光，当时自己好像确实也觉得他这样挺帅来着，他又看了一眼，然后还是皱着脸挪开了。

两人穿着校服在街上走着，pp什么都没想，只是跟在billkin身后。

“哇，你看那边。”billkin手肘碰了一下身边的人。

远处一个身材火辣的美女走过。

“是不是......”他转头看见pp冷着脸，不知怎么地咽了一下口水，没有再说。

“是不是什么？”pp笑着问道。

billkin拨浪鼓一样摇头，直觉告诉他不能再说。

“喜欢这种？我去帮你要电话好号码。”pp作势往前走。

“你饿不饿，我们去吃东西吧，刚刚路过的那家烤肉店好像不错。”

billkin嘴上不停，拉住他往反方向走。

正好是饭点，烤肉店人很多，billkin不肯摘下他的墨镜，格外引人注目，走了几步就被同学认出来。

“嗷，你们怎么在这里。”billkin走过去。

“带我女朋友过来吃饭，她非要吵着吃这家。”同学指着身边的女生抱怨。

“明明是你之前答应我，结果放了我鸽子。”女生不服气，回了一句。

“哎呀，我不和你吵，这里还有我同学呢。”男生想息事宁人，这样的态度更触怒女生，但是女生深吸了一口气，没有说什么。

“现在位子不好找，要坐下来一起吗？”同学邀请两人。

“好啊。”billkin一屁股坐下，他正不知道该怎么面对pp。

“你男朋友？”同学指着pp问道，他们男校这样的情侣也不少。

“不是，我不喜欢男孩子。”billkin马上否认，速度快到别人话还没说完。

“啊？”女生发出一声疑问，引得所有人看向她。

“不，不好意思。”女生结结巴巴道歉。

刚刚她看见寸头的少年帮他开门，替他挡住挤过去的人群，还以为两人一定是情侣。

“我叫pp。”pp看她涨红了脸，帮她解围，“你的发饰很好看，很衬你的肤色。”

竟然是陌生人先看出来自己刻意打扮的地方，女生一边高兴一边遗憾。

“我叫mook。”她小声说了自己的名字。

“wind。”男生也伸手过来，pp和他握了一下手。

“你的手好软啊。”wind忍不住道。

pp迅速看了一眼billkin，脸已经黑了，他偷笑，对于billkin的否认没有任何不快。

我总会让你承认的，而且一定要你先主动。

服务员这时走过来，给他们几个递上菜单。

Wind和mook因为有分歧，又开始拌嘴，wind觉得他们点的东西实在太多了，mook就说wind点的自己都不喜欢吃。

“我不点了，你自己点吧。”mook独自生气，wind也没有哄，自顾自点餐。

billkin点好之后问pp要点什么，pp摇头，合上菜单。

烤肉的时候，pp一直帮billkin烤肉，在他和wind聊天料到兴起的时候，会夹起肉直接喂到他嘴边。

billkin张嘴吃掉，没有察觉任何不妥。

女生心细，几次以后，mook就诧异地偷瞄pp，pp抬起头朝她眨眨眼，看向一边的billkin。

mook心里一动。

“要不要再点一点，好像没什么东西了。”pp问道。

“嗯？”billkin转过头，“你点吧，你都没吃多少。”

pp重新翻开菜单，故意抿起嘴，脸颊的肉鼓鼓的，看向billkin：“我感觉都想吃，我可以多点几样吗？”

“点吧。”billkin点头，“多点一点肉，你吃不完有我。”

pp眼睛一亮，对着他皱了一下鼻子，目光和mook碰一下，笑着低头点餐。

mook：.......谢谢p老师，学到了。

吃完饭以后，天色已经暗下来，和情侣告别之后，billkin看着pp道：“好啦，你自己能回家吗？有钱吗？”

pp静静看着他。

billkin：“不行。”

billkin：“我不能带你回家。”

billkin：“......”

五年前的billkin，也不能连续拒绝pp三次。

billkin带朋友回家过夜，家里人反应不一。

pp很熟练自然地抱着pink和她撒娇，哄得pink笑声连连。

“我洗澡去啦！”billkin大声道。

所有人都在和pp说话，没有人理他。

pp看着billkin踩着楼梯咚咚响，怎么这么可爱，还在发脾气。

洗了澡出来，billkin发现pp已经半躺在自己床上了，手上拿着半杯咖啡，电视被打开，放着搞笑节目。

“这个好好笑哦，后来怎么会停播？”

“你都没洗澡，怎么躺我床上！”billkin崩溃。

“嫌我脏哦？”pp招招手，billkin疑惑走过去。

手腕被一股大力扯住，billkin整个人摔倒在床上，哪怕被褥柔软，也摔得他整个人发懵。

“你是不是觉得我不会揍你！”billkin捏起拳头，小臂上的青筋根根分明。

pp凑过去亲了他一下，虽然但是，这样的billkin实在是太可爱了。

“！！！”billkin整个人石化一样。

仗着此时自己略高一些，pp双手撑在他的两侧，把他困在自己的怀里。

“你肯定发现我不对劲是不是？”小男友的细心，pp从不怀疑。

果然，billkin沉默，他和他不熟悉，说不出具体哪里不一样。

“我来自五年以后。”pp放松身体，整个人贴在他身上，下巴磕在billkin胸口，眼睛里带着钩子。

他感受到billkin整个人绷紧，不是因为他说的话，而是因为他的动作。

“我……我和你五年以后很熟吗？”

“可熟了，熟悉的不得了。”

“……有多熟？”billkin磕磕绊绊问道，他隐约有个想法。

pp笑起来，手往下极其熟练地伸进billkin的短裤里，“有这么熟。”

比起五年后，现在billkin的性器也不遑多让，推拒的动作在pp灵活的手指下变成难耐的信号。

另一只手捏捏billkin的耳朵，pp问道：“白天是不是一直在看我的腿？”

billkin不做声。

于是不仅是性器，敏感的大腿内侧也受到了pp的照顾。

又惊又俱的billkin硬的比平常更快，他好像听见了让人耳红的水声，他偏过头，舍不得让人停下，也不敢面对。

快感逐渐累积，billkin忍不住想要掀翻身上的人，想把摁在床上，想用牙齿在他身上的每一寸肌肤留下自己的印迹，想要......想要比这更多。

思考能力被剥夺，依稀听见pp在说话。

“说起来，你后来告诉我说，我是你初恋，这样的话，你现在应该还是处男吧。”

怎么自己什么都说！billkin咬牙切齿。

“我太脏了，要去洗澡了。”pp报复他刚刚说的话，在billkin即将射精的时候抽出手，在billkin反应过来之前往浴室去。

留下鸡儿梆硬的billkin生无可恋地躺在床上。

pp并没有洗澡，而是斜靠在墙上看着浴室的门，表情势在必得。没道理十七岁的billkin会忍得住不主动。

十秒钟不到，门被billkin打开。

轻轻的笑声被billkin捕捉，他焦躁地走过来抱着pp，养狗多年的pp顺从的回抱，准确地接住他毫无章法的吻，轻轻咬了一下他的下唇。

带着撒娇和求爱意味的动作更刺激了青涩莽撞的少年，原本苦涩的咖啡味道成了催情的药剂，他急切的抚摸揉捏，从脖子到肩胛再到腰臀，然后触电一样又往上走。

什么都不会，但是什么都想要。

淋浴被打开，热水冲刷下来，billkin飞速脱掉pp身上自己那件校服。

“呀。”pp挪开嘴，他的舌尖被billkin不小心咬破。

billkin手足无措，担心地看着他。

“你出来。”pp抹了一把脸上的水，率先往浴室外走去。

Billkin跟着出来，看见pp在她的衣柜里翻找。

“找到了。”pp手连着一根皮带一样的东西，正中有一个金属圆环，看起来不知道有什么用。

“这什么？”

“你哥哥偷藏在你这里的道具。”后来billkin搬去和自己住的时候不小心翻出来的。

“？？？”billkin受到冲击。

“这样你就不会咬到我了。”pp解开皮带，把圆环对准billkin的嘴唇，圆环上下撑开他的口腔，避免在无意识的情况下合嘴，牙齿咬伤另一方。

“做错了事就要接受惩罚，不许拿下来。”

billkin动了动嘴，感觉这样有些奇怪，不知道这到底是干什么的。

不过下一刻，他就知道了。

pp的阴茎通过那个圆环捅进了他的口腔，他吓得往后缩，道具阻止了他的动作，他的嘴闭不上。

阴茎一点点深入，甚至有一部分抵到了喉咙，让billkin有一种要呕吐的感觉。

但是从pp的角度看，billkin被迫仰起头，黑色的皮带勒住环绕，下颌线格外清晰锐利，喉结突出，上面有因为吞咽不急流下来的唾液，性感且色情。

“好好听话。”pp拍拍他的头，这样更像是小狗了。

billkin稚嫩的脸庞在自己身下，因为做错了事讨好地为自己口交，难受却不敢反抗，pp整个人兴奋起来，最后没忍住，直接射在了他嘴里。

腰一软的pp迅速被billkin反压在身下，精液和唾液混合着从圆环里滴落下来，淫糜到极点。

他歪着脑袋，单手解开脑后的环扣，动作缓慢，黝黑的眼睛紧紧盯着pp，让pp有些发怵。

口枷被取下来，billkin动了动僵硬的嘴唇，露出犬牙。

有人好像误把小狼当成了小狗。

billkin手指借着低落的液体做润滑，手指伸进若软的穴道里面，弯起来又扣又揉，pp眉头紧拧，能看出不是舒服的表情。

他无法掌控这具美好的肉体，甚至不知道那里才是敏感点，billkin格外恼火。

“他是怎么做的？”billkin没头没脑问道。

他？pp反应了一下，意识到他在说五年以后的自己。

“你这是在吃自己的醋吗？”

“哼。”billkin抽出手指，分开pp的双腿，和日后的billkin不同，这时候的他更加粗暴，扶着阴茎直接抵住穴口，想要硬挤进去。

普吉拍摄的任务繁重，一拍一整天是常有的，所以算来，pp已经近两个越没有尝过荤了。

他弯曲左脚，脚掌踩在床上，放松后面，方便billkin尝试。

billkin伸手握住她的脚腕，让他踩在自己的大腿上。然后玩起了他的乳尖，粉色的乳尖颤颤巍巍，引他轻吻。

情动的pp穴口微松，加上之前的精液润滑，billkin狰狞的性器终于让龟头顶了进去。

第一次真正性交的billkin停住并不敢动，紧致温暖的陌生感，让他战栗不已。

和自己……和平常......完全不一样。

“我厉害还是他厉害？”billkin俯下身，嘴唇紧贴着他问道。

过于幼稚的问题让pp根本不想回答，可是billkin执着要一个答案，pp只能主动亲他，转移他的注意力。

少年还未成长，精力旺盛，没有技巧。

尽根没入又全部抽出，单纯的直白的动作，让pp有一种自己要被billkin钉牢在床上的感觉。

他的两条腿不知什么时候被搭在臂弯，小腿在空中晃悠，触不到实处。

呼出的气连他自己都觉得烫人，两人的腰腹都湿漉漉的，pp想摸自己的性器，手背billkin抓住放在他的腹部。

形状分明的腹肌手感非常不错，pp新鲜不已，毕竟自己好久没摸到了。

“这么喜欢？”手下的动作让billkin察觉，他停了下来，认真问道。

“嗯。”pp从鼻腔里发出一声哼唧，继续摸着，过不了多久，他们就会因为每天陪着自己吃饭消失了。

“喜欢摸我还是摸他？”有完没完，pp开眼睛，一含水带雾的眼睛瞪他，没有丝毫震慑力，反而像是求欢的邀请。

舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇，billkin按住他加快了身下的速度。性器擦过某处的时候，pp呻吟着抖了一下。

billkin还以为他受不了，硬咬牙拔出性器停了下来，pp转过身背对着他，细长白嫩的手指胯下伸出来，握着他的黏糊糊的阴茎往后面塞，嘴里是意味不明呓语。

平均绩点3.5的优等生，马上意识到，那应该是能带来极致欢愉的地方。

握住对方的腰用性器狠狠碾压，妈的，腰真他妈细，未来的自己都没好好带他吃饭吗？

billkin的手掌合拢在肋骨两侧，展开手指正好能静静握着他的腰。

pp的手臂软软的没有力气，上半身连带着要一起塌下去，臀部上翘，中间脊椎形成的背缝和腰沟，每一样都是要命的勾引和陷阱。

“呜……呜......”pp后穴一抽一抽的，最终和她一起射了出来。

billkin用手手指描绘对方情动的脸，怎么会这么好看，他觉得心口满胀，都被眼前这个人填满。之前不是才见过几次面而已，话都没说几句。

以后他会成为自己的爱人？

奇妙的宿命感让billkin把整个头埋在pp的肚子上，短硬的发茬让pp痒得不行，他拉着pp的手和他十指相扣。

“如果是你，我觉得喜欢男孩子也很好。”

2015

“billkin你点咖啡干什么？”补习班里的同学问道。

billkin喝了一口，砸吧了一下嘴，道：“没什么，就是忽然感觉好像也没那么难喝。”

“呀，那个谁进来了。”有人提醒他。

billkin抬头，门口是pp的身影，穿着校服，脸色清冷内敛。

不知为什么，billkin第一时间看向他的胸口。

学号：46808。

察觉到他的目光，pp皱眉看了他一眼，转过头去。

billkin的舌头舔过犬牙，总觉得他不该用那种目光看自己。

2020

pp醒过来的时候，被billkin用占有欲十足的姿势整个环抱，一转头脸颊就能蹭到他的发丝。

不是寸头，不是billkin的家，是他们自己的公寓。

“我做了一个梦？”pp没有负担地摇醒身边的人。

billkin抱得更紧，好听的声音喑哑，问道：“梦到了什么？”

“梦到了......”pp回想，但是记不清了。

唯一清晰记得的是：你好像比想象中更早喜欢我。


End file.
